Scarlet's Halloween
by Kelly1432
Summary: This is a little short story abouts Ashley's first Halloween as Scarlet. Not related to the actual story what so ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been in the Halloween sprint lately (Watching to many horror movies) So I decided to write a Halloween based short story. It's my first so go easy on me it will have my character Scarlet/Ashley in it. My first Halloween special! Mwahahaha, definitely need to stop watching horror movies for awhile.**

* * *

I was in the traing room working on the punching bag. Hitting pretty hard making the bag move. Today was Halloween. I use to love this holiday but every since I became Scarlet I develop not very much of a liking to it. Every freak of the night deceids to come out on Holidays. At least that's what Bruce told me. I took a break from the punching bag and grabbed my bottle of water.

The most famous one was Scarecrow. I shivered at the thought of facing him. I haven't fought him with Bats or Robin yet but he was the one that freaked me out the most. Just his bio. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I round house kicked Wally and watched as the Cheshire mask skidded across the floor. "What you did that for?" He asked on the ground rubbing his stomach. "That's what your get for sneaking up on me." I said helping him up off the ground. I heard a snicker come from behind Wally.

"Didn't I tell you that was a bad idea." The raven haired boy said with a simple on his face. "Whatever. I still scared you." He said smiling at me. "Even though that resulted in you getting your butt kicked. But yeah you totally sacred me." I laughed at him. He mumbled something underneath his breath. "What was that I didn't catch it." I said. 'Nothing, Scar." He said. I silmed in victory. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed off to the showers.

I changed into a White t-shirt, leather Jacket, dark washed jeans and black converses. I rummaged through my bag and found my sunglasses. Wally was the only one on the team who knew me and Dick's secret identities. Batman didn't even know Wally knew. And that was a secret me and bird-brain planned on keeping. I walked into the living room and sat my bag down next to the couch and plopped down on it next to Connor. "What we watching?" I asked him. "Night of the living Dummy." He said not turning away from the screen. I sighed heavily. "What?" He asked. "I'm sick and tired of Halloween. I can't wait til it's over." I told the clone.

"Really? Robin loves all the horror movies." He said. "Do I look like Robin?" I asked him very sarcastically. "Point taken." He said. "I won't ruin your movie for you, though." told him. About thirty minutes into the movie everyone found their way to the living room. "What movie is this?" Robin asked me as he came in. "Night of the living Dummy." Connor told him his eyes still glued to the screen. "This one is great. Scoot over, Scarlet." He told me. "Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I scooted over to make room for him. I didn't see what was all so special about this movie. A family finds a creepy puppet soon after that some crazy things go's on in the house. The kids get blame for it and try to get rid of the puppet but it comes back. Then one night the puppet reveals itself trying to kill the family.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time Eight-thirty. "Robin it's time for us to go." I whispered to him. "Hold on." He said. "We have to go." "It's the best part." He persisted. " 've seen this movie a million times." "No this is only my nine-hunred and ninety-nine time watching it." "Robin." i said losing my patience. "Can I jus-" "No." "But it's th-" "No." "It's about t-" "No." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He huffed before walking to go suit up and I walked to the bathroom. Three minutes later we both meet back up at the living room. He was hunched over the couch trying to get in as much as he could before we left.

"Let's go bird-boy." I said over my shoulder. "You guys leaving?" Wally asked. "Yeah have to patrol. See you guys later." Robin said finally removing his eyes from the screen. "Bye." I said to the group of my zombified friends. We made our way to the zeta tube. Then I found myself in the alleyway with an broke down phone booth behind me. I wanted for Robin to show up. He better not have stayed back and watched that movie. I crossed my arms over my chest. He came about a minute later. "Really? You just had to finish watching that movie?" I asked him. He laughed at me. "Anger does not look well on you my friend." He told me. I grappled up to the building and kept going til I was had a good view of the kids going from house to house.

I sat down on the edge of the building watching the little kids carefully making sure no harm came their way. Robin sat next to me doing the same. "So are you whemeled now?" He asked me breaking the silence. "I've been whelmed this entire time." I told him. "No you haven't if anything you've been overwhelmed." I sighed. "You and your words." I said mostly to myself. "Whats the matter?" He asked me. "It just that..." I didn't know how to put what I was thinking into words. "I'm kinda freaked out about this whole Halloween thing." I told him. "Were you freaked out when you first became Scarlet?" He asked me.

"Yeah but-" "Then what happened?" He asked a metaphorical question. "I got over it." "exactly you'll get over this soon enough. Watch." He said smiling. "I hate it when your right." I told him. "I know." He smiled to himself. I nudged him with my elbow in the shoulder. He laughed at me. We have been out here for hours and nothing happened. I was lying down on the edge of the building. "I think I've got over it already." I told him playing with the shelve of my jacket. "Told you so." He had a smirk on his face.

"Why hasn't nothing happened?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes we have quite holidays." "This is without a doubt the most boring patrol ever." I said. "Tell me about it. I could be watching all my Favorite movies." He said watching the last of the kids getting ready to leave. "What's the big deal about horror movies?" I asked him. "There hilarious!" He defeaned his favorite type of movies. "Hilraous?" "Yes because the people in them are idiots. They always got towards the killer even though it's common sense to walk away." He started chuckling. "You have some serious issues." I told him laughing.

There was about another hour or so without anything going wrong. Then I heard a scream me and robin popped up at that chance of some action. We grappled to were we heard the scream and saw a woman getting chased by a group of thugs. "Bet I could take out more than you." I changelled the raven haired boy. "You are so going down." He protested. They had her cornered in the back of an alley way. I leaped down in front of her. "Hey can I join?" I asked one of the guys before I delivered a kick to his face. "One." I called out loud letting robin being aware of my score.

"It's bird-boy and the girl!" one of them called out. one of them grabbed me from behind and I couldn't break free. I noticed another one trying about to punch me. I leaned back using the other as my support and landed him with both of my feet in his chest. I elbowed the guy holding me in the stomach causing him to let go and punched him in the face. "Three." Robin called out. "Two." I said followed by a laugh of his. A guy tried to rush me and I grabbed him by his arm using the momentum of his punch to flip him over. "Three." I said. There wasn't that many guys left. I backed filped and found my feet landing in a guys chest and when I stood up he was on the ground with both my feet on him. "Four." I said.

I watched as Robin round house kicked a guy in the chest causing him to back into the wall and knocking himself out. "And four." He said brushing off his hands. "A tie we haven't had one of those in a while." I said with my hands on my hips. "I know cause usually I win." he said pointing at himself with his thumb. I waved my hand at him. I turned my attention to the woman in the corner. "Are you alright?" I asked her holding my hand out to help her up. She took it she had her hood on so I couldn't really see her face in this lighting. "Thank you." She said in a shaky voice. "No problem." Robin said. "There must be something I can give you." She said rummaging through her purse. "It's not really nessacary." I told her giving me a smile. "Yes it is." She said before giving me a kick in the face. I fell on the ground my vision was blurry. "Scarlet!" I heard Robin yell. "Nighty night girly!" She said with a heavy New Yorker accent. The last thing I remember seeing was the bottom of her boot.

**yeah so I'm made a little short story about Ashley's first Halloween as Scarlet. There will probably be only two or three chapters the most. So review follow tell me what you think! I won't be able to update Scarelet till Sunday so this is me making up for it.**

**Yours truly,**

**Kelsei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two to Scarlet's Halloween! thank you KittyNic for following/favorting this story! Means a lot! I know Halloween was over like two weeks ago but hey..**

I thought I had died but once I realized where I saw where I was I wished I had. There was an aching sensation in my head. I had to blink a few times to get my vision back together. "Wakey Wakey now." I heard an all too happy voice.

"I thought you wouldn't wake till dawn," The happy voice said. "That would have ruined everything!" He laughed at himself like it was the funniest thin gin the world. I tired to stand up but I found I was tied down. I struggled against the ropes as they dug in my wrists. I gave up with a sigh.

"No I can't have you leaving just yet." He said. And suddenly it all came back to me. In front of me was Gotham's most famous and psychotic villain. Joker. I looked around to see if Harley had grabbed Dick in the alley way and by the looks of things she didn't. But I saw a pile of my gear and jacket on the floor.

"Looking for Bird boy? No he wasn't part of this." He said. "Didn't I already kick your can once?" I asked reminding him about the time me and the YOung Justice took down the Injustice league. "Yes and I learned my lesson never work with people!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

He regain clam well as clam as the Joker can get. "well enough about the past let's talk about they future! Your future that is!" he proclaimed. I raised my eyebrows behind my mask. "Ah I've sparked interest. Well you see Scar, can I call you Scar?" He asked me.

"No." I said in a monotone like voice. "Great," He contuied on as if I said yes. "Well you see Scar ever since your little event a couple of months ago the Injustice league's partner haven't been so happy." He loosened his tie when he said partner. "They still want you though. They offered me an proposition" I cut him off. "Didn't you say you'll never work with people again?" I asked him as I cocked my head to the right.

"Let me rephrase myself I'll never work with idiots again," He leveled himself so we were eye to eye. "and these are no idiots." I narrowed my eyes at him from behind my mask. "You really look like Bats when you do that." He went into his insane cackle.

"Get to the point." I told him losing my patience. "were was I- Ah yes!" he said getting back on track. "They still want you didn't i already settle this problem last time?" I asked him another question. "Yes but these are very powerful and dangerous people." He said. One of Joker's goons walked in. "Uh, Boss were having some trouble." He said. Joker walked away from me. "Can't you idiots do anything right!" he said before slamming the door.

I struggled against the ropes again but to no avail. I heard the sound of gun fire and "don't let them get away!" Two goons came in. "Grab her and take her to the truck." One of them ordered. He threw me over his shoulder and made his way for the door. When he opened the soor the sound of guns firing was overwhelming. I could hear Joker say. "Kill them all!"

The goon that was carring me finally made his way to the parking lot. He threw me in the back of the truck and climbed in the front seat with his friend. They quickly speed off taking me somewhere. "What do you think this does?" I heard one of them ask the other. "Don't touch that!" He said. "For all we know it could blowup in our faces!" They must have brought my gear with them.

I looked around the back of the truck for any ragged edges. I found the piont of wood from an old box. I crawled over to it and rubbed the back of my ropes aganist it. "Come on." I said. I could hear as it would tear aganist the ropes. Just a couple of more tries and I'll be free. Bu I didn't have a couple of more tries couse the truck stopped.

I frantically rubbed aganist the jagged edge and just as the goons opened the door i was free of my ropes. "What! How'd she?" He said before I punched him square in the face causing blood to flow from his nose. I grabbed his hand and swung him into the metal door of the truck. He then slumped to the ground. I wasn't paying attention as his other friend came and landed me a punch in the jaw and sent me teetering backwards.

I recovered and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed my foot and I filpped kicking him with my other foot in the face and watched as he fell to the ground. I went to the front and grabbed my gear. I put my boots and my belt on and reached for my jacket but just as I did I heard "Expellios methpillon!" I jumped out the way of the truck and watched as a ball off fire came hurdaling to the spot I was at.

I turned around and saw Klarion and his cat on his shoulders. "Hey there witch boy." I said placing my hands on my hips. He shot another ball of fire my way and I filpped out of the way. "If I remember this corrcetly the last time we saw eachother I kicked your sarcny butt." I told him mockly. He shot another round of fire balls at me and I dodged everyone of them.

"Would you just stay still!" He said. "I would but you know the whole you trying to kill me thing." He let out angry cry. "Icicle Jr. now!" He said. "Not this guy." I said underneath my breath. I felt an colling sensation pass my shoulder. "How's it hanging , Junior?" I asked.

"Where's the martian?' he asked with an hit of angry in his voice. "You really need to let that go it's not cute to hold grudes." I said dodging another one of his blast and throwing some explosive his way. Just as I delivered a kick to his face a sound I knew all too well came to my ears. I edmendally put my hands over my ears and fell to the ground. "Silly child." Count said. "You actually think you could stand a chance."

Just when I thought there would be no end to this pain it suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw Wally fighting count. "What took you so long?" I asked him. "Hey who's saving who here?" He said as he was running circles around the Count. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "On their way. Glad to see your okay." He added. "Thanks."

Another fire ball found it's way by me and I easily dodged it. Tupperence Terror Grabbed me by my arm and swung me around like I was a rag doll and sent me flying into the truck. I crashed into it hard that it made the truck start to totter. I fell on the ground and Tommy Terror was coming my way. Till Superboy rushed in front of me and punched him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"You okay?" He asked. "Peachy." I got up. Icicle Jr. was getting back up and Shimmer and Mammoth had just arrived. They really had thought this through this time. I assume I would too if I didn't want to be beaten two kidnapping attempts in a row. The others were just arriving as Mammoth charged at me. I easily filped out of the way. I watched as M'gann throw him.

I exchanged a look with Shimmer and I couldn't help but smile. She came at me throwing punches which I easily dodged. I would have had Shimmer if Tupperence Terror hadn't came up from behind me and started squeezing me to death. And I'm pretty sure I heard something crack. A green arrow found its way onto her hands and then exploded. She finally let go of me clenching her hands in pain.

I rolled out-of-the-way and watched as an other arrow was fired. This time instead of an explosion high density foam oozed out of the arrow incasing booth the menaces in it. An arm found its way under me and helped keep me stable. I looked over at the raven haired boy. He had a hard look on his face. 'You okay?" He asked me.

I gave him a slight nod. I looked around at each of my friends, each taking on a villain. Superboy, Artemis and Aqualad taking on Mammoth and Tommy. M'gann and Icicle Jr. Kid Flash and Vertigo. "No,no,no! This is not how it's suppose to be!" Kalrion let out in anger. Before I knew it red hands came out and grabbed be and Robin. They weren't gentle either I winced as my left side started to ache.

"You won't get away this time!" He declared. "Exponlias telapion!" I heard off in a distance. A gray cloud over came my vision and I found myself next to Zatanna. She gave me a smile. Klarion shot a couple of fireballs our way. "Velli gorios mally fella!" She said as a shield was place in front of us. "Zatanna keep him busy!" Robin ordered. He grabbed my wrist and we made a run for it away from the violent screen.

Tommy jumped in front of us. "Now the boss wants the girl here. And I can't let you leave." He said. He charged at us and Robin there some explosive batarangs at him. When the black smoke started to clear he was still coming at us. He reached for me and I flipped out of the way ignoring the pain on my left side. One hit from him and it would be lights out.

I slipped my hand into my belt and pulled out some mini jets. If I got this right I could knock him out. But it has to be perfect. He came at me again I easliy danced around him. Robin leapt at my side and through some more explosive batarangs at him, buying us a brief moment. "We need to get him in front of that building. I said nodding my head to the old warehouse. He didn't question. We danced around with Tommy for a bit till he was directly in front of the building.

He reached for me with both hands and I used them as a spring-board and flipped over his head, While I was over him I through the mini jets at his chest. I tucked and rolled landing on my knee. "What in the world?" I saw Tommy messing with his chest. The jets egnighted sending him souring through the air at least fifty feet before he came back crashing into the roof of the warehouse.

I watched as M'gann sent Icicle Jr. Crashing into the bay. Aqualad smashed mammoth in the face with water-malits. Momentarly sending him stumbling back. Artemis fired an explosive arrow at him. Superboy delivered one final punch to him. He fell on the ground with a thud. Wally dragged a unconscious count vertigo over and through him next to Mammoth. "No!" Klarion cried. "Face it witch boy, it's over!" I said placing my hands on my hips as I took a step forward. My team- No my friends took a step closer with me.

He was out matched even if he tried we would bet him. And he knew it. "Urghh!" He let out. "This is not over!" He said before disappearing in a portal. Just before the portal went over his head a waved bye to him. And with that he was gone. Nothing was left but the uncouis bodies of the villains around us. "Whoo!" Wally let out. "We kicked some major villain but!" Artemis smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow." He said rubbing it.

M'gann ran up to me and gave me a hug. I winced but returned the favor. "Scarlet are you okay?" She asked letting me go of her hug. "Yeah I'm fine." I think I saw tears in her eyes. "Don't cry M'gann. I'm fine." I said reassuring her. "Scar, are you sure you okay?" Artimes asked me. "Just a few cuts and bruises." I said. "You're a tough nut to crack, you know that?" Wally asked. "Yeah, yeah." I said.

"My friend you fought well tonight," Auqalad said looking at me. "We all did." i gave him a smile. I looked over at Robin who still had that hard look on his face. "We should all head back to the cave and report." He said. Which we all did. "I'll call it in." Robin said. Which was the only thing he said this entire time. He pulled up his holographic computer and began typing away. He finally looked up. "Cops will be here in ten." He reported. Auqalad nodded his head.

We made our way back to the bio-ship my side bothering me the time. I looked back at the bay sight. At the ware house with the giant hole in it. The singing truck. The blob of red concert that still had shimmer and Turpennce in it. Then at Mammoth and Count who were lying on the ground.

I hoped this time it was over. But I had a gut feeling it was nowhere near.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! And to find out what excatly happened a couple months ago read along with me in my other story Scarlet! So in honor of the famous Joker 'see ya later kiddies!' *insane laughter***

**Kelsei out.**


End file.
